In the Room
by Girasol93
Summary: This story is just a small part of another story I am currently working on. A new 'monster' that wanders the forsaken town, she is Alessa's "Mother", as the Order calls her, for their plan to resurrect Alessa to birth God once more. She must find a way to escape the nightmare before she loses her humanity or be trapped there with the one monster she fears the most. Pyramid HeadxOC.


This is just a small part I have mainly worked on this whole time and just wanted to share to see what people thought of it. My story is going to be an AU of SH where the Order takes it upon itself to resurrect Alessa from beyond the grave so that she can suffer again to birth their God: Some official characters appear in it, etc... It might take a lifetime to finish due to my procrastination :P but I hope you like this piece, I have put a lot of effort into it. Review please and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! DISCLAIMER: Konami OWNS Pyramid Head, rest of Silent Hill, blah blah blah :(

**_In The Room_**

5/26-27/12

As Halina walked down the desolate hall of the luxury apartment building, she began to hear loud crashes coming from the other end of the hallway. Halina listened harder for any more sounds and then a muffled scream was heard, then the sound of something being impaled by a larger object. There were small thumps of the mysterious noise dropping to the ground and being dragged across the floor in one of the rooms, and the more she got closer to the door where the incident occurred, her heart pounded faster.

After the last encounter she faced with the Red Executioner, she vowed to never be anywhere near his presence as long as she lived in this god forsaken town, even if it was for an eternity, because if she so much went any closer than she was with him before, she knew she would not be able to resist him this time for sure. The phantom woman stopped in her tracks when she reached the door of the room where she heard the commotion and realized with sudden dread that _he _was in _this_ room. The humanoid woman was not too keen on walking the town with nothing to do and get caught in his line of vision, so she decided to go back to the building where she made her comforting place of escape; her sanctuary that she made for herself when she is afraid to go out into the darkness alone. But the thought that the pyramid monster was in there made it no realm of peace of mind.

Halina's heart quenched in her chest from fear and anxiety, predicting all the scenarios that might happen once she enters her own room. With a trembling hand, she reached for the door knob and turned it, knowing there is no running away. The door opened with a loud creak and witnessed a nurse being brutally taken by the throat and tossed onto Halina's made bed. The invasion of privacy was too much on her and she yelled at the monster abusing the nurse.

"What are you doing here, Pyramid Head!?" The red pyramid thing stopped in the process of taking off his cloth loosely wrapped around his sculpted waist and slowly turned his head at the annoying sound of the ghostly woman at the door.

"Can't you see what I'm doing here? Now don't bother me, I'm busy." He said in a low growl, ignoring her presence and continued to climb onto _her_ bed and straddle the filthy undead nurse.

"Stop it! Stop it right now and _get off my bed!" _Halina screamed this time, hurriedly walking towards him and began hitting his arm with her fists. "How did you ever find this place? What gave you the right to come into _my _room and defile this… this… _thing on my bed?!"_ She finished, pointing at the nurse, shrieking at him, huffing heavily.

Pyramid Head merely sat there, looking down at his near raped victim. He said nothing to her and got up from the bed, staring with hidden eyes at Halina, waiting for her to do something else. His sheer height made Halina want to turn around and let him resume to what he was doing, but she was too upset, too careless, and too _jealous._

She slowed her breathing, taking a deep breath and told him in a more calmer fashion, "Get her out of here." She simply stated to him and Pyramid Head obeyed.

He found the nurse's ankle and took her from the bed, letting her head fall hard on the floor. She squirmed around, despite having a cracked skull, trying to get free from his hold, but he kept walking to the open door and finally threw her out of the room, closing and locking the door after. Halina sat on the messy bed, waiting for him to come back. Pyramid Head stood before her, not saying a word to her. They stared at each other for a long while before Halina closed her eyes and got up from the bed. She looked up at his tall form overshadowing her own and began to wonder if this was what she really wanted; if this is what they were created for. To add to the fact that she was the _complete opposite _from him, meaning that if he was the punisher, she was the forgiver. If she was the guardian, than he was the hunter. If she was the mother, than he was the father. Not being a whole person without him is far beyond the logic of her reasoning why their god made them in the first place. She would not be doing this if it wasn't for him. They were created to serve their one god that never existed in such a long time that they forgot what their purpose even was in this haunted town. Halina and Pyramid Head may be different in terms of duty, but inside, they were the same. Just monsters, even if Halina didn't seem to like one, she still was in the end.

She shouldn't be worrying about the morals and values that humans believe, but that was in her nature, as well as his. He would even say the same thing to her, so why bother trying to hold onto something that she doesn't belong to? Why bother resisting an urge that hasn't been filled since she came of age when she was still alive? Halina has never been with another man in her lifetime, and the closest thing she could call to a male companion was standing right in front of her. She didn't know the true meaning of love. But she did know that is was strong when there was physical wanting involved, she understood this especially and that is why she must stay away from him at all costs.

"What's wrong? Can't take the hold much longer? I'm right here, Halina," The Red God said to her, spreading his long arms signaling her to approach him, "Would you like me to show you the true meaning of_ punishment?_" He asked in a devious, low voice, dropping his arms to the side. It was strange calling her by her real name. '_Halina… __strange name indeed.'_ He usually addressed her by other obscenities yet he began to take an interest in this…_ woman_. This is really one of the few times he has actually had a conversation with this mysterious woman since this town was transformed and yet he feels that they were meant to be here in this exact spot, in this moment, alone together.

But he was not going to admit this to his opposite. He knew what she was thinking and he wouldn't want to ruin his reputation by becoming this woman's counterpart, not in a million years, even if it's for an eternity. He'll let her fester on it until she can take no more and come running to him. Besides, it's in his nature to make others suffer.

Halina looked up at him with an unreadable look in her eyes and wondered himself what she might be doing with him tonight. "I… don't know, Red. Sometimes I wonder…" She sighed deeply, taking a few steps towards his hulking form. She was just tall enough to stick her head under his pyramid helmet to avoid being hit by it. The ghost woman's eyes told Pyramid Head that she is trying to reason with herself again. Even trying to hide, he knew it was pointless for her. "Yeah…me too."

Halina reached a slim hand to his chest and felt it rise and fall. She felt his strong heart beat and the old scars and the new wounds of his perfect ideal of a muscular body. Her fingers lingered on his hot-cold skin, moving down his abdomen and up to his collar bone. "What do I do now? Do I just accept this as just another dream?"

Halina closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling, this touch she is giving him and knew that he was enjoying this as well. She smiled at how curious she was of him and she opened her eyes when he spoke to her again. He took her hand in his and guided it to where his neck ends and his obscurity begins. "Take it off." He commanded her and she did as she was told. Halina took both her hands to the back of his helmet and whispered an incantation that made the rusted pyramid mask come loose.

The Red God finished the rest by taking the extreme weight off his shoulders and revealed with aching slowness his true identity. She has never seen his face before and could only guess what he really looked like under the mask, but was surprised to find a handsome feature of a monster that was all but feared in this town. Halina looked into his intense golden- red eyes but couldn't tell if he was angry, or frustrated or just as curious as she was. Trying to read his body language was out of the question. She realized a long time ago that he would never reveal his secrets to her– ever.

The executioner dropped his helmet to the floor with a clang but Halina did not flinch. He could clearly see how beautiful and mature she looked. She had the body of an hourglass, like the nurses, but more… alive. The places where her skin was revealed was smooth and had color to it; had warm, fresh blood flowing beneath that thin layer of protection. Her body was full, slim and curvy. Her height came up to his chest and that was good enough for him. His eyes traveled to her long, brown, curly hair and had the sudden urge to grab it and inhale her scent. The red monster then went to her chest; that wonderful chest of hers with such softness, such goodness and such promises.

His fists clenched and unclenched, unsure of what to do with an emotionally stressed woman. He had to admit, after his resurrection when he killed himself because of that James, he felt different. He knew what that change was but he could not sabotage his reputation of being the most fearful monster in town by becoming this woman's counterpart. Pyramid Head now went to her eyes and her were the same color as his, maybe even a bit lighter. And saw the innocent longing of a denied woman and wanted, _needed _to give her something worth her while. In the long run, he was interested in what might become of this situation. He knows she is far too late from ruining the moment between them. His intentions were far from what Halina had on mind. He knew she would be coming back to him for more after this little incident. Besides, it was his nature to make others suffer. He took her hand once more and led her to his face first and she felt his cheeks, his jaw line and his dark hair. She caressed his face in her palm, looking into his eyes with an uncertain glint. She smiled at him, which he found amusing, but frowned a moment later and said, "Maybe… this isn't what I want…" Halina closed her eyes, ready to decline the offer, but she did not expect him to react in the way he just did.

Before the phantom woman was able to react, he suddenly grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. Halina gasped in fear once more, forgetting about their small talk from just moments ago. He leaned in again and he whispered in her ear, "That's not what we want… Halina?"

Her eyes opened in shock at his response, realizing how close he was to her body; realizing just how devilishly hot he was even without the pyramid helmet, and not that she has seen him without it on after all these years. Her entire body was frozen to the spot, even if she wanted to try and break free, she couldn't, not when she's longing for this kind of contact.

Pyramid Head watched her every move, every reaction, enjoying the emotions playing in her reddish- brown eyes. He smirked, leaning in again and smelled her long, curly brown hair; the smell of burnt wood and of a woman filling his nose. He growled as his member became aroused, but this kind of lust was different from the rest he would feel when defiling the dead nurses. It was something he had never thought of doing before or knew that it was possible for him to do such a thing. But being a sadistic asshole that he was, he knew she was going to be coming back to him for more after his scheme with her.

He continued to inhale her scent deeply now, relishing in her denial for him. The executioner brushed his chapped lips along her jaw line, awakening her from her stupor. The back of her mind was telling her that this is what he wanted from her; this is what he wanted her to make her feel; to toy with her mind, just like the rest. Halina blinked a couple times, taking a deep shaky breath and with a trembling voice she finally spoke up to the large demon.

"Why are you doing this to me? What reason do you have to torment me like the rest of your victims?" Pyramid Head came up from smelling her and looked her dead in the eye. He stared at for a long time before deciding to answer her pathetic question.

"It doesn't matter how important you are to others because of what you've done, or the position you hold in this town's petty religion. In the end, it's all the same once you're dead." He finished, emphasizing on the last three words. He moved his hand to the back of her beautiful, slender neck and tightened his grip. "Death is equal." Pyramid Head looked all over her gorgeous face; feeling the heat from her rising chest, seeing the perspiration run down her neck. He didn't think twice about going down again and licking up her sweet, warm sweat with his hot, wet tongue.

Halina gasped in horror and yelled with a faint voice, "Get off! Get away from me, you monster!" Halina thrashed her arms to push him off. The woman tried to knee him but he caught her and put pressure against her with his body, pinning her between the wall and himself. He laughed at her attempts to harm him, to escape from him.

"Enough with this, woman! How long are you going to keep running away? Do you want me to keep coming after you? Or do you prefer to be captured this way?" He squeezed her body even more, making her stop struggling.

"You choose to come after me! You make me run away from you, you beast!" Halina screamed her frustration with eyes of fury. She spat at his face, not caring how dangerous he still was to her. Pyramid Head only stared at her with intense red eyes. His nostrils flared as his old festering anger swelled up in an instant and wanted to rip her to shreds at that moment.

"Me, a beast? Look who's talking. I'm not the only one who was created from little girl's imagination. And calling me a beast?" The red executioner pulled her from the wall and slammed her head against it, earning a groan from her. He ground his hips roughly against hers and she involuntarily moaned from the contact. He finished by saying, "Baby, I am a beast."

The words were growled deep in his throat and with a glance at her, he bit her neck, enough to draw blood. Halina screamed, eyes wide in surprise but soon went shut with the feeling of pleasure as he started to chew on the soft skin of her throat. Halina yelled passionately at the longing feeling, yet deep down inside she was disgusted and angry with herself for being so weak, so vulnerable, so deprived, but she couldn't help it, even if the pleasure was being caused by _him. _Pyramid Head licked the wounds he inflicted upon her with eager slowness, grinding his hips against hers. Halina was at the point of giving up entirely as she couldn't hold back the moans that were escaping her lips at what he was doing to her body. His weight did not lift from her heating body, moving his lips up to heres and took her in the same demanding manner. Something awakened inside her and this time she did respond mentally, yet the rational part of her mind thought otherwise. Her protests of denial were muffled and her punches ignored, the monster only chuckled at her weak attempts to throttle him and instead deepened their kiss.

The friction between them that she was causing made her give in to the offer he was giving her, but before she could indulge in experiencing these new sensations, they quickly disappeared as Pyramid Head withdrew from the contact and released her. He looked at her shaking body, obviously wanting–no, needing more of him. He started at her heaving chest, quivering legs, wide eyes full of confusion and pleading. Full, moist lips beckoning for more touch.

The Red Pyramid only smirked in satisfaction, turning around, picking up his helmet and Great Knife and left the room without another word to her. Halina had no idea what just happened or how it even started. She could only stare after him and just when she was noticing how soft her legs felt, she slumped to the floor against the wall, hanging her head over her knees as she fell into a deep slumber for once in a long time; her dreams of things that she wouldn't mind happening to her… with him.


End file.
